Separation Anxiety
by bjames238
Summary: A young girl's search for her mom and dad turns into so much more. More secrets, more twists, more love, and more family than one little girl could ever dream of. Main couple is Stefan/Elena, more to be revealed as we go.
1. Prologue: WantToFindSomethingI'veWanted

Separation Anxiety

TVD Stefan/Elena A.U. / A.H.

Author's Note: Here's the prologue to a story I've been working on for awhile. I decided to just post the prologue to see what the reaction would be like and if anyone was as interested in this story as I am. Other chapters will be posted later in the next week or two (not all of it's typed up yet). The main couple focus is Stefan/Elena but others will join them as the story goes.

P.S. Most chapters will probably be lyrics from songs. This one is from "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park

Prologue: Want To Find Something I've Wanted All Along

A young girl with long brown hair and olive-toned skin carried the precious bundle in her arms, tight to her chest. Tears streaked down her face and fell down onto the blanket as she ran through the streets. She hid behind a car as a cop car drove by. She waited for the cop car to turn the corner before she continued to run to her destination.

Her legs began to tire and there was a painful cramp in her stomach but she didn't stop. The bundle in her arms whimpered a fuss and she rocked her arms, humming the last song she'd heard on the radio. Soon enough the bundle quieted, having gone back to sleep.

The girl sniffled and rounded the last block. The bright neon lights of the hospital blared in her face. She took a deep breath, hugging the bundle close. Off in the distance in the parking lot she saw a woman in nurse's scrubs get out of her car and start walking toward the entrance of the hospital.

The young girl cried, seeing this as her only chance. As fast as her legs could carry her weary and worn body she ran to the entrance of the hospital. She kissed the bundle and held it close, tears blurring her vision. "I'm sorry, baby . . ."

She gently set the newborn bundle on the ground. She pulled a small, carved, wooden box out of her pocket and set it next to the bundle. With one more kiss and hug and more tears, she ran off and hid in the bushes. She waited until the nurse found the bundle and picked it up before she ran off into the night.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

8 years later . . .

The day she moved back into the foster home again for the fifth time, Margaret made up her eight-year-old mind and decided to finally do what she'd wanted to for as long as she could remember:

Find the two people in the world she could call Mom and Dad permanently.

She'd been sent back this time because her foster parents found out they were having a baby of their own and wouldn't have the time or money for a foster child too.

Her third day back she confronted her social worker and asked her if she could give her a ride so she could find her mommy and daddy. She held up the only belongings she had of her mother's (a necklace, a note, and a picture of who Margaret assumed to be her mother all in a small, carved, wooden box) and put on her best sad-puppy-dog face and popped out her bottom lip and stared in her social worker's eyes.

She still isn't sure how she got Mrs. Alderman to agree but she did. However . . . three weeks later and Mrs. Alderman hadn't found anything. Then one day a couple weeks later she went on a field trip with some other kids her age from school and their teacher at the mall and the unthinkable happened.

Her eyes happened on a young woman who looked really like the girl in the picture of her mother she's had her whole life. This woman had the same dark, brown, hair and the same olive-toned skin and the faces were identical. Mesmerized, she broke from the group and followed the young woman.

The young woman slowly lingered in a little book shop, thumbing through cookbooks and occasionally reading the book jacket of a novel. In her arms were bags from a couple clothing stores, a shoe store, and an antique store. Besides looking like the girl from the picture, the woman looked like Margaret herself. They had the same cheekbones and chin and they were both short. Even the way the woman walked was the same.

The woman bought a couple of books and continued down the hall of the mall. Margaret followed her again, making sure not to let the woman see her. The woman stopped at a food stand and ordered a drink before returning down the hall. Soon a phone rang and the woman answered it. Margaret listened as the woman talked:

"Hey hon, what's up?" The woman said. A couple of minutes passed while Margaret assumed the other person was talking. "Okay, that sounds good. I'm almost done then I'll be home soon." The woman was quiet, listening again. She smiled a lot and Margaret thought her smile was the prettiest she'd ever seen on anyone. "No, I did not buy the whole mall out." The woman laughed. "Oh, like you're any better when you're in the hardware store?" She laughed again. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Okay, well, I'm just going to stop by Caroline and Tyler's house and then I'll be home." The woman blushed. "I love you too, Stefan."

Margaret found herself hanging on this woman's every word. Could she possibly be her mother? Was this Stefan her father? But . . . why did they give her up?

The woman closed her phone and put it in her purse. As she finished the last of her drink and threw it in the garbage, another woman with dark, almost black hair approached her. They hugged and started talking to each other.

"It feels like we haven't seen each other in years, Dana," The woman who Margaret thought could be her mother told the woman with long almost black hair.

"I know! How are you? How's Stefan?" Dana asked in an excited voice.

"He's good," The woman smiled, "We're good. We're coming up on our two year anniversary now and we couldn't be happier. What about you and Chad? Last I heard you engaged."

"We eloped, just last month," Dana smiled, holding up her hand to show off the ring on her hand. "Yeah, our families were driving us insane so we ditched 'em and headed to Hawaii."

"That sounds really romantic," The woman said. "Stefan and I did the traditional church wedding in Mystic Falls . . . it was pretty crazy with our families but in the end it was worth it."

Dana looked at her watch. "Oh shoot, I gotta go. I have an appointment at the nail salon . . . it was nice seeing you again, Elena. We should get together sometime, the four of us."

Margaret gulped . . . she now had a name for this woman who could be her whole world: Elena.

She blinked, noticing a not-so-thrilled look on Elena's face. "Yeah, sure. That sounds lovely." Elena nodded. Dana took off quickly, waving as she walked away.

Margaret sucked in a breath. This was her chance. She could just go up to this Elena and say 'hey, I think I'm your kid' and that would be―

"Margaret!" The girl turned, letting out her breath in a huff. Her teacher, Mrs. Kensington, stood at the other end of the hall with her hands on her hips. "Margaret, we have to go."

Margaret sighed, turning back to Elena, but found that the woman was gone. Quickly, the girl ran up to the garbage can where Elena had thrown away her cup. She snatched the cup and ran back to join her group.

She smiled as she clutched her bag close where Elena's cup was. Now she had a topic chosen for her science project and her dreams would come true: She would prove that this Elena was biologically her mother.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena picked up the book she'd gotten at the mall three weeks earlier and opened up to the bookmark she had in it. She was only about half-way through . . . usually she read much faster but she'd been busy the last few weeks trying to find something to get her husband for their anniversary, finishing the last touches of a novel she was writing, and trying to plan her best friend's baby shower.

She leaned back in the recliner and relaxed her shoulders, ready to enter the world of a waitress who fell in love with a man who ends up to be her boss.

She was on her third chapter of the day when the doorbell rang. Sighing, she marked her place and set the book down. Padding across the floor in her stocking feet, pajama bottoms, and husband's over shirt, she reached the door and opened it. She crossed her arms to cover herself a bit and was met with the eyes of . . . air.

Confused, she looked down. There, on her porch, was a child of maybe seven or eight. A girl, with long wavy dark brown hair and big brown eyes. The girl held a small, wooden box with carvings on it. The girl was looking down at her shoes.

"Can I help you?" Elena said.

The girl gulped, still looking down. "Um . . . yes . . ."

Elena looked around, searching for a car or an adult to which this child would belong. Finding none, she sighed. "Are you lost?"

The girl shook her head. "N-No . . . I came to see you."

"I think you may have the wrong house . . ." Elena again looked around for someone for this child to belong to.

"Aren't you Elena Gilbert?" The girl looked up now, staring into Elena's own brown eyes.

"Yes I am," Elena nodded. "Well, it's Elena Salvatore now. But Gilbert is my maiden name."

The girl smiled, "Salvatore. I like it."

"My husband's Italian," Elena cleared her throat. She wasn't sure why this girl she'd never met was on her porch discussing names. "What can I help you with?"

"Um . . . my name is Margaret," The girl said. "I think that . . ." She paused, staring at the ground again. Elena waited for her to continue but she didn't. She actually seemed really nervous.

"It's okay, go ahead," Elena encouraged her.

The girl's head lifted and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She took a deep breath. "Um. . . I think think I'm your daughter."

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 1: Calm Down And Get It Straight

Separation Anxiety

A.N. Here's chapter one a little later than I wanted but I just didn't have time to type it up. Inspiration for the chapter title comes from the song "How We Operate" by Gomez (though I prefer the version from the Grey's Anatomy musical event episode sung by Dr. Owen Hunt).

Oh, and I forgot a disclaimer in the prologue so here it is: I don't own the show or the characters from the show.

**Chapter One: Calm Down And Get It Straight**

_What !_

Elena burst out laughing hysterically before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, what? That's impossible. I don't have a daughter."

Margaret's eyes widened as she backed up, falling into a sitting position on Stefan's favorite deck chair. She looked up at Elena, slightly tearing up. "B-But you do. You're my mother . . . I've wanted to meet you my whole life."

"Um . . . I'm sorry . . . but it's not possible for me to have a child," Elena swallowed, unsure of how to explain this to a young child. "I've never been with anyone but my husband . . . and we've only been married for almost two years."

"But . . ." Margaret sniffled. "I tested your dna . . . we're blood related . . ."

Elena knelt down in front of the girl. "Why don't we go inside? I'll get you some milk and cookies and we'll talk this through." Margaret sniffled, nodding. The two stood. Elena guided the girl inside the house and sat her down on the couch.

"Honey, I'm home . . ." The front door opened and Stefan walked into the house.

Elena hurried him into the kitchen just as his eyes caught sight of the shellshocked girl sitting on the couch. His mouth hung open as she backed him into the counter.

"What's with the kid?" He said.

"Sshh!" She shushed him. "Keep your voice down."

"Okay!" He whispered.

"She thinks I'm her mom," Elena told him. Stefan's eyes widened. "I know, crazy, right. It's not possible. But she says she did some kind of dna test, Stefan. What do we do?"

Stefan let out a deep breath. "We should talk to her. She had a dna test done . . . but do we know how accurate it is? What if she's lying?"

"You're right," Elena nodded. "I promised her milk and cookies . . ."

"I'll get it," Stefan said, "Why don't you go talk to her and I'll be right there with the snacks."

"Okay," Elena said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. She sighed as he kissed her forhead again before she went back in the living room.

She found Margaret sitting on the couch exactly where she left her, not moving, eyes wide, tears streaking her cheeks. She sat down next to the girl, turning slightly to face her. "Are you okay?" Elena kept her tone calm.

Margaret sniffled, holding the carved box in her hands close to her as if it were a teddy bear. "I just don't understand. The dna test I did for my science project was supposed to be right. Y-You look like me and you look like the girl in the picture."

"What picture?" Elena said.

Margaret stared down at the box in her hands. "A nurse found me outside the hospital when I was only a few hours old. Next to me was a box, this box." The girl held out the box and Elena gently picked it up.

Elena set the box on her lap and opened it. The first thing she saw was a beautiful silver necklace with a pendant that had a silver cameo likeness of a woman and a bright blue background. Next she saw an old worn piece of notebook paper with worn creases from where it was folded. She picked up the paper and gently unfolded it. She read the words, noticing the tear stains: _I'm sorry my baby girl, I will always love you. Love, Mom_. The handwriting wasn't familiar to Elena and it certainly wasn't hers. She refolded the paper the way it was, careful not to rip it, and put it back in the box where she'd found it. She picked up the last object, a picture. She turned the photo over and found herself staring at a girl who certainly did appear to be identical to Elena except for the long, wavy hair. The girl in the photo seemed to be about fifteen or sixteen. The girl seemed sad as she stared into the camera. Elena looked up and found herself staring into Margaret's sad, brown eyes – the same eyes the girl had in the photo and the same as Elena's too.

"See?" Margaret sniffled. Elena sighed. She didn't know how to explain any of this.

Stefan came into the room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. He set the plate and glass on the table and sat across from his wife on the recliner. "Hi Margaret. I'm Stefan, Elena's husband." Margaret didn't look up. Stefan looked to Elena who shrugged.

"Stefan brought you a snack. I just made them this morning so they should still be partially warm." Elena tried. Margaret leaned forward and picked up a cookie, nibbling on it. While she ate, Elena handed the box to Stefan who looked at the objects.

"A nurse found it with her when she was a baby," Elena told him.

"Do you recognize any of it?" Stefan said.

Elena shook her head, taking a deep breath. "No. I've never worn my hair that way. I could never get it that long or that curly no matter what I did."

Stefan looked to Margaret, who was just swallowing a gulp full of milk. "My wife told me you did a dna test."

Margaret nodded, swallowing a bite full of cookie. "I saw her at the mall and picked up a cup she used. I did a test we learned in science class to prove someone was related to us. My science teacher said it's really really accurate."

"Margaret, does somebody know that you're here?" Elena asked.

"Um . . ." The girl shook her head, shrugging. "I snuck on the bus."

"I'm sure your family's awfully worried about you," Stefan said.

"I don't have one," Margaret picked up another cookie. "I live at the foster care center."

"Oh," Elena thought of her own family and her heart broke; she couldn't imagine not growing up without a family. She did, however, somewhat know how the girl was feeling . . . she'd lost her parents when she was a young girl. "Well do you know the number of someone there we can call for you? I'm sure they're still worried about you."

The girl shrugged, "It's in the phonebook. Ask for Mrs. Alderman."

Elena nodded. "Why don't you have some more cookies and," She picked up the remote for the tv. "Find something to watch. Stefan and I are going to go in the kitchen and talk."

Margaret shrugged again, turning on the tv to the Disney channel as Stefan and Elena went into their kitchen. Elena grabbed the phone book off the table and took her cell phone out of her pocket.

She searched the phone book for the foster care center and dialed it. Stefan lay his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. It rang for a while and then someone answered. "New York Foster Care Center. This is Amelia how may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Elena Salvatore. Could I please speak to a Mrs. Alderman?"

"And what is this regarding?" Amelia said.

"I think I found one of your kids, a girl named Margaret. She showed up on my door about twenty minutes ago," Elena told her.

"Oh . . . I'll get Mrs. Alderman right away. If you'll just hold for a few moments." Amelia told.

"Sure," Elena said. Music played through the phone for a few moments. She looked to Stefan and he smiled, still rubbing her shoulder. She smiled back, letting out a deep breath.

"Miss Salvatore?" A voice came through on the phone. "I'm Mrs. Alderman. I hear you found our Margaret."

"It's Mrs. Salvatore actually and yeah," Elena said. "Actually, she found me. She came to my door with this box of a necklace, note, and a picture that looks remarkably like me but isn't. She thinks I'm her mother."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Salvatore," Mrs. Alderman said. "A foster family just sent her back because they're having a child of their own and she's determined to find her birth parents."

"Oh my," Elena said. "Poor girl."

"Yeah, she's had a rough go of it . . . if you just give me your address I'll come get her myself. I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Mrs. Alderman said.

"No, it's no trouble at all. She's a nice girl," Elena said, telling her the address.

"I'll be there shortly, thanks again Mrs. Salvatore," Mrs Alderman said and hung up.

Elena closed her cellphone and put it down, sighing. She leaned into Stefan's embrace and he held her. "She doesn't have anyone, Stefan." She sniffled.

"Sshh," He stroked her hair, kissing the back of her head. "I think if you want to we should investigate this further."

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Well . . . the girl in the picture does look an awful lot like you," Stefan said. "Maybe she is related to you somehow."

Elena nodded. "Y-Yeah . . . I want to. She doesn't have anyone and I want to help her. Even if she's not family . . . I can't just send her away. I can't explain it . . . it just feels like I have to do this. I know we haven't even started talking about kids yet . . ."

"It's okay," Stefan hugged her closer. "I love you and I want to support you in this."

Ten minutes later a car pulled up in their driveway and an older woman with bright red hair stepped out of the car. Moments later the doorbell rang. Elena sighed and stepped out of Stefan's warm embrace to go answer the door. She opened the door and the woman just stared at Elena.

"Hi, I'm Elena. We spoke on the phone," She said.

The woman blinked. "Yes, hello. I'm Tillie Alderman, Margaret's caseworker. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Elena shook it.

"Margaret's in the living room," Elena said, stepping aside. Mrs. Alderman followed Elena into the house. "She's been quiet. She seems shaken up."

Mrs. Alderman nodded, "She's like that a lot. I must say . . . you do look very similar to the girl in Margaret's picture." The older woman looked in her eye, seeming to examine her closely. "You sure it's not you in the picture?"

"Positive," Elena nodded. "I was never with anyone in high school until I met my husband our junior year of college."

"Any siblings?" Mrs. Alderman said.

"Just a younger brother, Jeremy. He's a sophomore in college this year," Elena told her.

Stefan came in from the kitchen. "Hi." He said, shaking Mrs. Alderman's hand. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

The three of them went into the living room. Margaret sighed when she saw Mrs. Alderman. "Margaret, dear . . . you gave us all a fright. We didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry . . ." Margaret mumbled.

"It's all right, just don't let it happen again." Mrs. Alderman said. "Now come on, let's go. You have school in the morning." She turned to Stefan and Elena. "Thanks again . . . she's a good girl. She's just stubborn. She always has been."

"Sounds like someone I know," Stefan chuckled. Elena smacked him playfully in the chest and Mrs. Alderman laughed as well.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?" Elena said. The caseworker nodded. The three adults went back into the dining room while Margaret finished her milk and cookies. Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist. "We decided that we'd like to look into this."

"This being . . ." Mrs. Alderman said.

"Well, like you said, I do look like the girl in the photo. My parents died when I was young and my aunt raised my brother and I . . . she was the only family we had left. Then three years ago she found out she had cancer. She fought for months but she didn't make it. Since then I've been taking care of my brother. We don't know much of our family. For all I know, Margaret could be a cousin we don't know about. I'd like to find out. And even if she's not . . . well I want to give her a home." Elena said.

Stefan reached down and took hold of Elena's hand. "We want to give her a home."

Mrs Alderman sighed, "I appreciate the thought . . . but have you really thought about this? Taking care of a foster child is a lot of work . . . and Margaret's a handful anyway."

"I know how difficult it can be," Elena said. "But if my aunt hadn't done the same thing for my brother and me then we'd be in the exact same position as Margaret and . . . I can't do that to her knowing I could have been her."

"I think what my wife's trying to say is she would like to honor her aunt's memory by giving this little girl what her aunt gave to her," Stefan said.

"Exactly," Elena sighed.

Mrs. Alderman nodded. "That is very generous of you and I understand what you're trying to do. Let me tell you what: Why don't we do a blood test on you and Margaret first to determine whether or not you're blood related. Then from there we'll see what you and your husband want to do next."

Elena started to protest, wanting to let Margaret stay now, but Stefan cut her off before she could even speak. "That sounds fair." Stefan said.

"Good," Mrs. Alderman smiled. "Let's set the appointment for . . . hmm, tomorrow afternoon at four?"

"Perfect," Stefan agreed. He went over to the table where the phone was and wrote down his and Elena's information on a tablet they always kept there. "Here's our information in case you want to reach us before then." He handed the elder social worker the piece of paper.

Mrs. Alderman nodded and took the paper. "Okay then . . . we'll see you tomorrow. Oh . . . and it would be best not to mention this to Margaret until you're absolutely sure of what you want to do. That way if for some reason it doesn't work out she doesn't get her hopes up." Stefan and Elena nodded. They went back to the living room where Margaret was still watching television. "Okay, Margaret. It's time to go. Say goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Salvatore."

Margaret sighed, turning off the tv. She stood, immediately colliding with Elena in a fierce hug. The young girl held the hug for a long while, only breaking contact when Mrs. Aldermann told her it was time to go.

Once she left, Elena latched on to Stefan. They sank into the couch together and discussed all of it . . . What it would mean if she was blood related to Elena and if she wanted.

They talked about if they were really ready in their young marriage to raise a child. Could they afford it with Stefan in the middle of medical school and Elena not quite done with her first novel (and she hadn't even sent it to an editor or publisher yet.) Elena was also worried about Jeremy. How would he react if Margaret was related to them?

By the time they made up their mind it was well past midnight and Elena was beginning to doze off. As Stefan carried his wife up to their bed, she said one last thing before finally falling asleep: "Stefan . . . I wanna help Margaret find her real mom . . ."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Three days later the blood test results were in. Stefan and Elena drove to the foster care center where they were meeting with first Mrs. Alderman and then hopefully (depending on the results) Margaret.

On the way over, Stefan held Elena's hand tightly. He knew how nervous she was and how much she wanted this. He glanced over at her while he drove. "You okay, 'Lena?"

"Um . . . I dunno," Her voice was shaky.

"Just take deep breaths. It doesn't matter what the result is, remember? We're going to bring her home soon anyway." He reminded her. They'd already decided to adopt her permanently either way.

"I know," She nodded, letting out a deep breath. "I just can't stop wondering how she would be related to me. Dad was the only child in his family and Mom just had Jenna as her younger sister . . ."

"Is it possible that she's your aunt's? Didn't you say she was a rebellious teenager of sorts?" Stefan suggested.

"Margaret's eight . . . Jenna was already taking care of me and Jer by then. We would have noticed if she were pregnant and then there was no baby from it," Elena said.

"And you were, what . . . sixteen by then? You definitely were only enough to notice too," Stefan said.

"Yeah," Elena said. "Jer was barely fourteen then. And besides . . . the girl in the picture looks like me."

"But it's not you," Stefan clarified.

"Not possible," Elena nodded earnestly, her eyes wide. "Yes, I dated Matt in high school but he was too scared of Jenna to even try more than a quick peck on the lips. And, well, you're the only one I've been with. You know that."

"I do," Stefan nodded, squeezing her hand.

She let a deep breath. "It's all just really confusing . . ."

Stefan pulled into the parking lot of the foster care center and they walked in hand in hand. As soon as they walked in they saw Mrs. Alderman and she pulled them into her office.

"Are you nervous?" Margaret's caseworker asked as the couple sat down.

"Very much so," Elena chuckled. Stefan nodded, agreeing with his wife.

"Well . . . the results are in," Mrs. Alderman said. "And . . . they are puzzling."

"What does that mean?" Stefan sad, squeezing Elena's hand to comfort his already nervous wife.

"The good news is . . . you are in fact blood related to Margaret, Elena." Mrs. Alderman told them.

"And the bad news . . ." Elena gulped.

"Um .. . . it's not so much bad as it is peculiar," Mrs. Alderman sighed. "From the paperwork you filled out I have your family information which makes it all the more confusing. Your father was an only child. Your mother had a younger sister, your aunt. And your aunt had no children that you're aware of, right?" Elena nodded. "And you only have a younger brother in college. Correct?"

"Right," Elena said.

"The perplexing part is we were able to tell through the blood test that Margaret is not a sister or cousin to you," Mrs. Alderman said. Elena sucked in a breath, letting it out harshly.

"So what does that make her?" Stefan said.

"According to the test . . . Elena, Margaret is your neice," The caseworker told them.

Elena's heart stopped. "So . . . what you're saying is that Margaret is Jeremy's . . . but – that's not possible . . ."

"No," Mrs. Alderman shook her head. "I looked back at the hospital records from the day your were born, Elena, in Mystic Falls in Virginia. Some of your mother's charts don't add up and I found some discrepancies. The same day that you were born one of the nurses in the NICU quit. Her name was Isobel Pierce. Then not even four days later, Ms. Pierce was arrested for selling and using drugs, prostitution, and driving under the influence on several occasions. The records show that Isobel Pierce's four-day-year-old daughter Katherine was seized by DCSF and put in a foster home. The problem is . . . Isobel Pierce didn't have a four-day-year-old daughter or any child."

Elena's breath hitched and she felt Stefan's hand on her back.

"Elena, that baby – Katherine – is your identical twin sister," Mrs. Alderman handed Elena photograph of a young girl who looked exactly like her own childhood photos.

"I have a sister?" Elena croaked.

"I don't understand how this mistake was made or why it's been kept in the dark for all these years . . . it seems that Isobel was your mother's nurse for most of her pregnancy. It says she even held your mother's hand during the emercency c-section because your father was out of the state. She could have falsified ultrasound scans and other documents . . . basically, she kidnapped a daughter your parents never knew they had."

"W-Where is she now?" Elena said.

"That's another puzzling mystery," Mrs. Alderman said. "The last known location DCSF and the police have on Katherine is a foster home in Queens . . . then one day not long after her sixteen birthday she disappeared."

"That would be around the time Margaret was born, right?" Stefan observed.

"That's right," Mrs. Alderman nodded.

"I have a sister . . . and a neice," Elena's brain was on overload right now. She had to telll Jeremy . . . she had to tell Margaret . . . she had to _find her sister_ . . .

"Elena, honey," Stefan held on to her hand. Elena heaved, finding it hard to breathe.

"W-we have to finder her . . . I-I have to find her . . ." Elena let out a deep breath. She looked to Mrs. Alderman. "Is there any way at all to find her?"

"I'm already on it," Mrs. Alderman nodded. "For Margaret, mostly, but by state law she never signed over her parental rights and she abandoned her child."

"There must have been a reason," Elena said, instantly feeling compelled to defend her newly-discovered flesh and blood. "Maybe she was in trouble o-or maybe someone was after her . . ."

"Whatever the resason, she has to be held accountable," Mrs. Alderman said. "In the meantime since you are blood-related, would you like to have Margaret stay with you?"

Elena nodded immediately, looking to Stefan who also nodded. "Yes . . . very much so."

"For now it would be temporary until we know more about Katherine's whereabouts and, erm, situation," The caseworker said. "I want you both to understand that I don't have any control over Margaret's permanent placement. That is up to the judge and if and when Katherine is found and she is willing and able . . . well, in most cases the court favors the mother."

"I understand," Elena nodded. "I just want Margaret to be happy and with someone who'll love her and take care of her . . . even if that's not with me." Mrs. Alderman nodded.

"How soon can we bring her home with us?" Stefan asked.

"The court has to approve the temporary placement first. There'll be visits to your home by me and another caseworker to assess the environment Margaret potentially be in. We'll need references from friends, family, and employers." The caseworker explained.

"Um . . . right now I'm currently unemployed," Elened confessed. "I was working at a publishing company but when Stefan started working as a paramedic on the weekends and going to medical school during the week I decided to take time off to work on my novel." Elena told her.

"All of that will be discussed as we go through everything," Mrs. Alderman said. "As long as you are able to support yourselves and a child there should be no problem."

Stefan and Elena nodded. They'll already considered all that the last few days and figured out they'd be able to handle it.

"Okay . . . the receptionist out front will schedule all the home visits on your way out we'll be in touch the next few weeks for all of the paperwork and final decisions. There's just one thing left." Mrs. Alderman smiled.

"What's that?" Elena let out a deep breath.

"You get to tell Margaret the good news," The caseworker chuckled. "She'll be so excited. She's wanted a family more than anything her whole life."

Elena grabbed hold of Stefan's hand and they both smiled although Elena's earlier nervousness had not gone away.

"I'll go get her," Mrs. Alderman stood, leaving Stefan and Elena alone in her office.

"You okay, honey?" Stefan asked quietly when the door was shut.

"This is just a lot to process," Elena breathed. "Jer's gonna flip . . ."

"I don't see how that nurse got away with this," Stefan said. "And why didn't the courts investigate when she was arrested?"

"I just can't wait to take Margaret home," Elena sighed. Stefan reached over and held Elena's hand tight in his own.

To Be Continued . . .

A.N. Oh boy, lots happened. Sorry for all the dialogue, but it all had to come out sometime lol.


	3. Chapter 2: Such A Perfect Place To Start

Chapter Two: Such A Perfect Place To Start, My Love

Two weeks later all the home visits and paperwork and court decisions and arrangments were finally finished. Now, all that was left for Stefan and Elena was to wait for Mrs. Alderman to bring bring Margaret to her new temporary – and hopefully eventual permanent – home.

"Honey, the house is fine," Stefan sighed, setting his book down.

Eelna paused, washcloth and Pledge dusting spray in hand. Her mouth hung open and her eyebrows crinkled.

"They've already seen the house and you've been cleaning nonstop for over a week. The house is more than ready," Stefan smirked.

"I know . . ." Elena wiped down the coffee table again. "I just want everything to be perfect."

Stefan stood, crossing over to her. He took the spray and washcloth from her and set them down on the table she just wiped. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head. She sighed, leaning into him.

"That girl already loves you and it's not because you have a fancy or clean house. It's because you're her family and you love her too."

"I do," Elena nodded. She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist as well. "And you . . . you've been so supportive in all this. I know how hard you work at school and at the hospital . . . and now we'll be taking care of Margaret . . ."

"She's family," Stefan shrugged. "And she's a good kid. She deserves to be happy."

The doorbell rang and a nervous smile grew on Elena's face. "She's here!"

Stefan chuckled, nodding. He kissed her, dropping his arms. "You answer the door and I'll get rid of this." He picked up the washcloth and spray.

Elena smiled again. "And grab the cookies from the warming plate." He left the room and Elena took a deep breath. She smoothed the skirt of her bright blue dress, letting out a deep breath. She walked over to the front door, her high-heeled shoes clanking on the hardwood floor of the front hall. She opened the door and – just like she had since the day they met – Margaret launched herself at Elena in a bone-crushing yet loving hug around the waist. "Hi sweetie." Elena giggled, stroking the girl's hair.

"She's been very excited all day," Mrs. Alderman chuckled.

"Us too," Elena looked down at the girl who was now staring up at her in wonder. "Margaret are you ready to see your new home?"

The girl's eyes widened. They'd already told her she'd be living with the Salvatore's but Elena supposed it was real now, in this moment. Still smiling, the girl nodded anxiously.

"Well, here are Margaret's belongings," Mrs. Alderman set three suitcases just inside the door. Stefan snuck up from behind Elena and brought them into the living room. Margaret was in a world all her own and she'd unknowingly dragged Elena with her. The two stared at each other, aunt and neice, bound by blood but seperated by circumstances in neither of their control.

"If you don't have any other questions, then I'll leave you three to settle in," Mrs. Alderman spoke up.

Elena and Margaret barely heard her and it wasn't until Stefan answered with a "Not at the moment but we'll call if we think of anything" that Mrs. Alderman left.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the two girls were broken from their trance. Elena blinked, stepping back. "Um . . . so what do you want to do first?" She felt Stefan's hand on her back.

Margaret also stepped back, looking down at her shoes. "I have some questions . . ."

Elena looked to Stefan, who shrugged. "Sure." Elena nodded. "Why don't we make something to eat and then the three of us can talk. How does that sound?" Margaret nodded.

Twenty minutes later the three of them were seated on the floor of the living room. Dinner was finished; a sandwhich and macaroni and cheese. Margaret was now dressed in a pair of blue plaid pajamas – a two piece pant/long sleeve set. Elena traded the pretty dress for a pair pajama shorts and a tanktop. Stefan also changed, now wearing a pair of sweats and a white wife-beater tank-top.

Margaret sat in front of Elena as the elder of the two braided the girl's hair. Stefan sat a few feet away with a book – though he coudn't stop glancing at the girls and smiling.

All this time Margaret had been quiet save for a few comments on dinner and thanking Stefan and Elena for all the new clothes and books they bought her.

As Elena continued to braid her hair, she glanced at Stefan. As if knowing what she was thinking, Stefan shrugged and put his book down. Elena sighed. "So . . . Margaret, honey?"

"Yeah?" Margaret said.

"You said earlier than you had questions," Elena didn't stop braiding.

"Um . . ." Margaret let out a sigh. "I know you and Stefan and Mrs. Alderman explained it but I still don't understand how you're my aunt. I always thought the lady in the picture was my mom."

"She is, sweetie," Elena assured her. "It's all really complicated. Your mom is my identical twin sister . . . but she got taken away from our parents."

"Why didn't they get her back?" Margaret asked. "Didn't they want her?"

"They didn't know about her," Stefan explained.

"So where did she go then?" Margaret said.

"Well, she grew up in a foster home," Elena told her. Margaret's eyes widened. "Just like you. We're not really sure what happened when you were born. We don't even know where she is . . . but everyone's doing everything they can to find her."

"What was my mom's name again?" Margaret said.

"Katherine," Elena answered.

Margaret turned her head to look at Elena, smiling. "I had a doll named Kathy when I was little. I always liked that name. A lady at the foster home gave it to me . . . but I lost it somewhere . . ."

"Maybe someday you'll find it," Stefan observed, shrugging.

"Maybe . . ." Margaret sighed.

"You okay, sweetie?" Elena stopped braiding for a moment.

"Yeah . . ." Margaret shrugged. "I just . . . I know I don't remember her . . . but sometimes . . ." The girl trailed off.

Sensing the girl's hesitation, Elena glanced at her husband. He nodded, setting his book on the table. "Um . . . I think I'll just . . . check the phone . . ." Stefan stood and ducked quickly out of the room.

Elena scooted back and around so she was facing her young neice. A melancholy expression settled on Margaret's lips, her eyes down toward the floor. "You miss her, don't you?" Margaret nodded, a tear cascading down her cheek. "Aww, come here." Elena pulled her neice in for a hug. A quiet sob escaped the girl's lips and she buried her head in Elena's shoulder. "We're going to find her, okay? We have to believe that. Someday soon you're going to get to meet your mom and I'm going to meet my sister."

"But why didn't she want me?" Margaret whimpered.

"Honestly, sweetie, I don't know. I choose to believe, though, that there was a reason why she left and someday she'll come back." Elena sighed. "She loves you, I know she does. And I bet that she misses you so much that she can't stand it."

"You don't even know her," Margaret reasoned.

"I know that I love you and there is no way anyone could not love you," Elena assured her. Margaret seemed to calm a little, nodding and clutching Elena's neck in a hug.

After awhile Margaret started to fall asleep in Elena's arms. Stefan wandered back in the room, smiling wistfully when he saw the girl asleep in his wife's arms. Just as he was pulling Margaret up to carry her upstairs, the girl tugged onto Elena's waist. "You're the best aunt ever . . ." Margaret mumbled, hugging Elena tightly. Happy tears welled in Elena's eyes as Stefan picked Margaret up and started carrying her out of the room.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

A few days later Elena sat at the island in the kitchen, staring at the luke-warm mug of coffee in front of her. She'd been up a couple hours already and soon she had to go to a meeting with her editor. The creaks from the room above the kitchen, however, was all that she could think about.

She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a warm breath and gentle kisses pressed against the crook of her neck. She smiled, leaning back into him. "Good morning . . ." He whispered in her ear.

"Good morning," She sighed contently. She turned her body to face him, kissing his lips. "I didn't even hear you come in. How was your shift?" He'd be called in on an overnight shift at the hospital.

"Uneventful," Stefan shrugged. "I missed you all night." He kissed her again.

"I missed you too," She inhaled the scent of his cologne. "Margaret had another nightmare."

"She okay?" Stefan asked, worried. His hand rested on his wife's back.

Elena shrugged. "I think she's worried we'll send her back." Her eyes faced upward. "And she really wants to find her mom . . . she's been pacing for hours already."

"Everyone's doing the best they can," Stefan reminded her. He sighed, sitting down on the stool next to her and held her hand. "What if Katherine doesn't want to be found? She did give up her own child."

Elena let out a huge breath. "I have to believe otherwise right now," She lay her hand atop his. "For Margaret and for Jeremy and my parents . . . and for me, Stefan. Katherine is my sister – my identical twin – and I have to believe that one day we'll sit down and laugh and cry and tell each other about our lives and wonder what it would have been like if we'd grown up together. I need that and . . . Margaret especially needs that. She's my family . . . just like you are now." She leaned into him again.

Stefan sighed, nodding. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to find Katherine ourselves," Elena decided. "If the police find her they'll just arrest her for abandoning Margaret and they won't ask any questions first. I want to find out from her why she disappeared. I want to tell her what happened when we were born." She sighed. "Maybe if she turns herself in things won't be so bad."

"Okay," Stefan nodded. "We'll find her. We have the copy of Mrs. Alderman's file. We'll start with the foster hom in Queens where Katherine was last seen." He wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug, kissing her. They listened to Margaret pace continually up in her room as they held each other for a few minutes.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Three days later while Margaret was in school Stefan and Elena headed to the foster home in Queens where Katherine grew up. They pulling into the parking lot of the foster home and walked up to the door hand in hand.

"What if they think I'm her?" Elena wondered aloud, adjusting the strap on her purse.

"Well, you're not," Stefan shrugged. "Just show them your driver's license."

"I guess," Elena nodded.

They walked in the door where the visitors desk was and all eyes were immediately on them. All the noise seemed to stop.

"They think I'm her . . ." Elena whispered. Stefan nodded and squeezed her hand tighter. Elena gulped as the two walked up to the desk. "Excuse me?" Elena said. The receptionist blinked. "You might be able to help us . . . we're looking for some information about someone." The receptionist was stunned silent, her eyes wide.

Stefan spoke up beside Elena. "We recently found out that my wife here has a twin she didn't know about and her twin grew up here."

Elena nodded. "My name is Elena and this is my husband Stefan . . . we know that Katherine was last seen here. We'd just like to talk to somebody about her." Still too stunned to speak, the receptionist, just nodded. It was still quite in the room as everybody listened.

"You're Katherine's twin?" The receptionist finally spoke.

Elena nodded earnestly. "Y-Yes . . . did you know her?"

"Um, no . . . she went missing about a week after I started here . . ." The receptionist shrugged. "I only know what I've heard from others. Everyone talks about it, such a tragedy . . . such a young girl . . ."

Elena sighed impatiently, "Well is there someone here who _did _know Katherine?"

"Honey . . ." Stefan warned.

The receptionist huffed. "Just a moment, please." She picked up the phone. Elena sighed. Stefan rubbed his wife's shoulder to calm her as the receptionist talked on the phone. Every once and a while the woman glanced at Elena and at Stefan. She hung up the phone. "Mrs. Flowers will be back in a few moments if you want to wait in her office for her. She was Katherine's caseworker."

"Thank you," Stefan put his hands on his wife's shoulders, sensing that she was about to go off on a tangent. Elena huffed and Stefan guided her to where the receptionist was pointing out Mrs. Flower's office.

They closed the door behind them and sat down on the chairs in front of the desk. Elena sighed as Stefan reached over and held on to her hand.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Elena sighed again.

"They might have answers," Stefan shrugged. "This is where she lived, where she grew up. They must know something. Maybe we can figure out out something the police didn't."

"I hope so," Elena sighed and Stefan rubbed her knuckles gently.

They were quiet the next few minutes as they waited. Both of them were looking around, searching for something – anything – that could be a clue.

When the door opened, Elena jumped slightly. A woman a little older than the receptionist – maybe, late sixties? – walked in the door. When her eyes locked with Elena's it was worse than the people in the lobby. The woman – presumably Mrs. Flowers – held in her breath.

Stefan stood, reaching out his hand. "Hello, I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my wife Elena." Still stunned, Mrs. Flowers shook her hand and introduced herself. Elena stood slowly, her nerves rattling. As soon as she turned around and held out her hand, Mrs. Flowers engulfed Elena in a tight hug. Elena gulped, surprised by the unexpected affection.

Mrs. Flowers sighed, holding Elnea tight. Elena whimpered – lack of oxygen – and Mrs. Flowers immediately let ger go and stepped back. Elena noted then that there were a few tears in the corners of the elder woman's eyes. She sniffled. "I'm sorry." She cleared her throat. "It's just . . . oh boy when Astrid told me over the phone I didn't really want to believe it . . ."

"It's okay," Elena shrugged.

"Come, let's sit," Mrs. Flowers shrugged off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. Stefan and Elena resumed their seats. "This is just so . . . surreal." Mrs. Flower sat down behind her desk. "I can't believe it's been almost nine years now."

"So you knew Katherine?" Stefan said.

"Very well," Mrs. Flowers nodded. "Besides being her caseworker for seventeen years, I was really the only adult who looked out for her. Well . . ." The elder woman paused. "I really thought of her as one of my own. And when she disappeared, it was like losing a child."

"Right," Elena nodded. "How exactly did she just disappear?"

"She was a clever girl, that one. Always talking and charming her way out of trouble." Mrs. Flowers sighed.

"Did you know that she was pregnant when she left?" Stefan asked.

Mrs. Flowers cleared her throat, her eyes wide. "N-no . . ."

"You really didn't know what at all . . . until we just told you." Elena guessed.

"Why no," Mrs. Flowers shook her head. "I knew she was friendly with a few boys but . . ."

"Any idea which ones she was closest to?" Stefan asked. "Maybe they'll have some idea where she ran off to."

Mrs. Flowers sighed. "All of the children where questioned when she disappeared."

"Maybe they just didn't say anything. Maybe they'll speak up now." Stefan suggested. "Who were Katherine's friends? Who did she spend the most time with?"

Mrs. Flower's eyes widened. "Those Mikaelson boys . . ."

"Do you know where they are now?" Elena said. She tightened her hold on Stefan's hand.

"Let me check . . ." Mrs. Flowers opened one of the drawers below her desk and thumbed through a bunch of folders. "Here we are . . ." She pulled two folders out. "Elijah and Niklaus Mikealson . . . such a tragedy – both boys were found together in their parent's two-bedroom apartment. Their father killed their mother – domestic dispute – and then took his own life. Two days later a neighbor called the police complaining about a horrid smell. The boys – Elijah was 3 and Niklaus was 2 – were alone. No family to take care of them so they were brought here. Grew up here, actually. They wouldn't let themselves be seperated."

"And they were close to Katherine?" Elena said. Mrs. Flowers nodded. "So were are they now?"

Mrs. Flowers face fell. "Well, Niklaus was always quite the troublemaker. I'm afraid he's prison and he won't be getting out anytime soon. Elijah, though, was a clever boy. Always good with numbers and making deals. He's actually got his own accounting firm now."

Elena's breath quickened. Stefan spoke up. "Do you think it's posible that one of them could be the father of Katherine's child?"

"Well, if it were anyone it would be one of them." Mrs. Flowers speculated. "I'd never seen Katherine with any other children but those two, especially boys."

"I wonder if the police have talked to them since," Stefan mused.

Mrs. Flowers shrugged. "I haven't heard from either boy in years. Niklaus was arrested not long after Katherine disappeared and Elijah . . . he took off on his eighteenth birthday. I've only heard of his accounting and charity successes in the newspapers.

Elena turned to Stefan. "We have to go to them." She tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

"If I were you, I'd be careful," Mrs. Flowers sighed. "Niklaus was a dark, dark boy. Many demons did and probably still do follow that child around. All the children were afraid of him . . . except Elijah who was really the only one who could keep his brother in line. Even though she was close, I believe Katherine was afraid of the younger Mikaelson boy as well. I'm willing to bet that one if not both of those boys are very much reponsible for why young Katherine took off. She had a hold on them . . . and they on her."

"Thank you, Mrs. Flowers, for your time," Stefan shook the woman's hand. "My wife and I appreciate your time and information."

"You just get to her before the police do," Mrs. Flowers winked. "She may have been boisterous and stubborn, but that girl had a good heart. If she ran, she felt it was the right thing to do. Same for leaving her child." The woman wrote down the names and information of the Mikaelson brothers on a sheet of paper and handed it to Elena.

Stefan nodded and led a silent Elena out of the office back to their car. "We're getting closer, honey." Stefan rested his hand on her shoulder.

"She was—is—in trouble," Elena mumbled. "Those brothers . . . what did they do? Why did she run and leave Margaret behind?"

"We'll have to ask her when we find her, honey," Stefan sighed, noticing the time. "We'll go tomorrow while Margaret's in school. Tonight . . .why don't we go out to dinner?"

"I think I'd rather eat at home," Elena said.

"Okay," Stefan nodded, pulling out of the parking lot toward Margaret's school.

To Be Continued . . .

A.N. Cute family moments with Stelena & Margaret, two potential fathers for Margaret, some of the truth, and new leads for Stefan and Elena. Sorry for the delay . . . hope you enjoyed. Not sure how I feel about this chapter - typed it up in a rush. Oh, and title of song comes from "The World Is Not Enough" by Garbage.


End file.
